dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oracle
|} Oracle (Nerif) — bohater Świetlistych (Radiant), którego głównym atrybutem jest inteligencja. Jest to postać zasięgowa. Biografia Następcy Wielkiego Tronu Cymurri od wieków sprowadzali swe Wyrocznie jedynie z położonego wysoko pośród wydrążonych szczytów Gór Fanatyków Inkubarium z Kości Słoniowej, dokonując przedpłaty w momencie poczęcia embrionu oraz finalizując transakcję w momencie dostarczenia dojrzałego, wyszkolonego profety pod Bramę Rzeźbionego Króla. Każdy sankcjonowany profeta został wychowywany przez te same Blade Wieszczki, które poczęły ich i karmiły, i choć ciałami zakotwiczeni byli w naszym świecie, ich dusze wędrowały po odległych rubieżach, zaczepione tu jedynie najdelikatniejszą astralną pępowiną. A gdy wracali z tych kosmicznych wojaży, z ich śmiertelnych ust padały ogniste zgłoski. Doradcy Cymurri analizowali te mistyczne słowa, odnajdując w nich wizje przyszłości, dyplomatyczne wskazówki, wszelkie nadnaturalne środki, jakich ród Rzeźbionych Królów potrzebował do zapewnienia sobie pomyślności czy to w dworskiej intrydze, czy na polu bitwy. Trwało to niezmiennie przez pokolenia, a karty Rzeźbionej Księgi zapełniały się imionami zwycięskich władców i nazwami krain, które dołączali do swojej dziedziny. Było tak aż do momentu, gdy podczas służby u ostatniego z króla z kamienną koroną stawił się profeta o imieniu Nerif. Jego proroctwa były... całkiem inne. Zamiast przewidywać przyszłość, zdawały się ją kształtować. Nieproszony, skrzeczącym głosem wypowiadał swe rady, a Cymurri nagle popadało w konflikt z zupełnie nowymi wrogami. Wyczuwając zagrożenie dla swej pozycji, Doradcy szybko przypisali winę za taki obrót spraw nowej Wyroczni. Zażądali usunięcia Nerifa, składając u Bladych Wieszczek wniosek o wymianę „wadliwego” profety na jednostkę wartą tej pozycji. Wtedy Nerif opisał złowieszczy sen, przepowiadający zniszczenie Inkubarium. W przeciągu kilku godzin na dwór dotarły wieści o lawinie, która położyła kres istnieniu starożytnej szkoły. W obawie że podzielą los Bladych Wieszczek, Doradcy wycofali się do swoich komnat, starając się za wszelką cenę unikać Wyroczni. Jednak Rzeźbiony Król był człowiekiem praktycznym. Wątpił w oddanie swoich rozważnych do przesady Doradców. W jego mniemaniu moc tak wyjątkowej Wyroczni winna zostać wykorzystana jako oręż służący poszerzaniu jego domeny. Zdymisjonował więc bojaźliwych Doradców, a w ich miejsce powołał Nerifa. Nie pojmując w pełni jego talentu, zuchwale opisywał swoje wizje, przekonując go, by wyrażał je w formie proroctw. Początkowo wszystko zdawało się iść po myśli Ostatniego Rzeźbionego Króla. Zaczął się jednak chełpić, że kontrolując pupila losu, ujarzmił sam los. Tak też w przededniu inwazji na państwo Niezaspokojonego Satrapy, gdy król zażądał przepowiedni pewnego zwycięstwa, Nerif wymamrotał jedynie „Może być i tak, i tak”. Nie dało się wymusić z niego jaśniejszej odpowiedzi. Jednak król był pewien swej armii i przez myśl mu nie przeszło usłuchać ostrzeżenia, bo Satrapia była odizolowana i słabo uzbrojona. „Może być i tak, i tak” musiało więc znaczyć, że przewaga taktyczna była gwarantem sukcesu jego planu. Dziś wiemy już, że powinien był rozumieć słowa wieszcza bardziej dosłownie. Nawet po uważnej lekturze Komentarzy do Kronik If trudno jest wyobrazić sobie, co zaszło na polach przed pałacem Niezaspokojonego Satrapy. Wygląda na to, że pośród rzezi bitwa zaczęła toczyć się dwoma torami. W każdym kluczowym momencie rzeczywistość rozdzielała się i rozpadała na kawałki. Padający na ziemię żołnierze jednocześnie stali w pełni sił, szarżując na wroga. Takoż podzielone były ich umysły; rozdarte między życiem a śmiercią, istnieniem a nieistnieniem. Zwycięstwo i porażka miały miejsce jednocześnie, a obie armie doświadczały obu na raz. Wszechświat stał się salą luster, które nieustannie pękały. W rezultacie tych wydarzeń obie strony konfliktu popadły w szaleństwo. Nie mogąc pojąć, jak można jednocześnie być zwycięzcą i zwyciężonym, umysł Rzeźbionego Króla również mu uległ. Podobny los spotkał Satrapa. Dwie wersje rzeczywistości wciąż się rozwidlały, tworząc nieskończoną ilość historii. Ich zdezorientowani mieszkańcy wkrótce stracili zdolność jedzenia, ubierania się, obrony czy nawet tradycyjnego rozmnażania. Na długo nim do tego doszło, rozważni Doradcy Cymurri pojmali Nerifa, związali go i zakneblowali, a następnie wystrzelili z ogromną szybkością ze swego wszechświata na międzywymiarowej barce, licząc, że trafi do miejsca, z którego nigdy nie będzie w stanie ich skrzywdzić. Oczywiście dla nich było już za późno. I dla nas być może też. Umiejętności Fortune's End= left|150pxPocisk oczyszczającej energii jest tworzony z mocy Oracle przez maksymalnie 2,9 sekundy. Po wypuszczeniu pocisk uderza we wskazanego wroga, zadając obrażenia i oczyszczając obszar dookoła nich. Czas trwania oczyszczenia jest równy czasowi poświęconemu na inkantację. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostki, inkantacja DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 850 PROMIEŃ EFEKTU: 300 CZAS MAKSYMALNEJ INKANTACJI: 2.5 OBRAŻENIA: 90/120/150/180 MINIMALNY CZAS TRWANIA OCZYSZCZANIA: 0.5 MAKSYMALNY CZAS TRWANIA OCZYSZCZANIA: 2.5 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 15/12/9/6 MANA: 110 |-| Fate's Edict= left|140pxOracle oczarowuje cel, czyniąc go niezdolnym do ataku, dając mu 100% odporności na czary i zwiększając obrażenia, które otrzymuje z innych źródeł. Można używać zarówno na sojusznikach, jak i przeciwnikach. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Postacie ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 500/600/700/800 WZMOCNIENIE OBRAŻEŃ: 50% CZAS TRWANIA: 3/3.5/4/4.5 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 16/13/10/7 MANA: 50 |-| Purifying Flames= left|150pxWypala nieczystości z celu, zadając duże obrażenia i powodując regenerację życia co sekundę przez pewien czas. Można używać zarówno na sojusznikach, jak i przeciwnikach. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 750 OBRAŻENIA: 90/180/270/360 ŻYCIE NA SEKUNDĘ: 11/22/33/44 CZAS TRWANIA: 9 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 2.25 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA (Scepter): 1.0 MANA: 50/60/70/80 |-| False Promise= left|120pxTymczasowo zmienia przeznaczenie docelowego sojusznika, opóźniając wszelkie obrażenia, leczenie oraz regenerację aż do zakończenia umiejętności "False Promise". Sojusznikowi jest przyznawana niewidzialność podczas ataku i ruchu. Usuwa wszystkie negatywne efekty po zastosowaniu. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 1000 CZAS WYGAŚNIĘCIA: 0 CZAS TRWANIA: 7/8/9 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 90/60/30 MANA: 100 |-| Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie świetlistych Kategoria:Postacie zasięgowe Kategoria:Postacie na inteligencję Kategoria:Nadchodzące postacie